Reaper
by Maverick500
Summary: When a outlaw biker is found sodomized, and brutally murdered in central Park Cragen calls his nephew Dean "Vandal" Kershaw vice President of a New Mexico based Biker gang called the Reapers to help solve the case. Please R&R Ch. 8 now up
1. Ch1: Discovering the body

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of L&O SVU, they belong to Dick wolf, I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of Dean "Vandal" Kershaw, and ADA Sofia Campisi are mine.

**Ch1: Discovering the body**

It was 3 in the morning as Detectives Elliot Stabler, and his partner, and fiancé Olivia Benson walked up, and ducked under the tape. Elliot asked, " What do we got Melinda."

Warner replied, " White male, approximately 6'3" tall, weighs approximately 250#. He was savagely beaten, and murdered."

Elliot asked as he spied the patch covered leather vest, " Is that what I think it is?"

Warner pulled the vest off of the dead body, and handed it to Eliot as she said, " It looks like a colors vest."

Elliot heaved a heavy sigh as Olivia asked, " Wonder who the Reapers are?"

Elliot replied, " I have no idea, but I bet the Gang Unit knows who they are."

Olivia said, " Have Munch, and Fin run that down, we'll go tell Cragen."

They waved bye to Warner as they climbed into the dark blue sedan, and drove to the 1-6. When they got up to the squad room Cragen came walking out of his office, and asked, " Who was the dead body?"

Elliot replied as he threw the blood stained cut on his desk, " Don't know. He had no ID. All he had on him was this vest."

Cragen picked up the blood stained cut, and groaned as he stared at the patches, " Oh hell, I got to make a call."

And with he took the cut in his office, and locked the door. Once he sat down, he picked up the phone, and dialed a number that he hadn't dialed in almost 30 years.

Meanwhile in the Reapers Clubhouse, in the heart of Las Cruces New Mexico , National President Tommy Kershaw picked up the ringing phone, and said, " Yea."

Cragen had to grit his teeth as he said, " Hello Tommy. It's been a long time."

Tommy was stunned, he hadn't talked to his older half brother in almost 30 years. He grabbed a bottle of Jack and took a big gulp then said, " Yea it has Donnie. What do ya want?"

Cragen squeezed his eyes shut as he said, " We found a dead body."

Tommy replied with an edge to his voice, " Yea so what? Dead bodies are always turnin up in New York, what the fuck does that have to do with me."

Cragen had to suppress his anger as he replied, " It was a Reaper, now I know you patched the Yankee Rebels over 3 months ago."

Tommy was outraged as he demanded, " How the hell did it happen?"

Cragen replied, " I don't know Tommy, but I'll find out."

Tommy corrected, " No Donnie, We'll find out. I'll send the National VP up to investigate."

Cragen saw red as he yelled, " You will not send anyone up here, We'll find the killer, or killers, and prosecute them to fullest extent of the law."

Tommy replied his voice dripping with sarcasm, " You cops always catch the bad guy right?"

Cragen replied, " We'll do the best we can."

Tommy said, " Look Donnie, I'll inform the man I'm sendin to do everything ya say, and nothin else."

Cragen replied grudgingly, " Alright. Also inform your guy, that if he breaks the law I'll personally throw his as in the can."

Tommy replied, " Alright Donnie, and with that he hung up. As soon as he hung up, the rest of the Reapers walked into the clubhouse. Tommy said, " Everyone sit the fuck down, and shut up."

Once they sat down Tommy said, " A brother was killed up in New York."

Ray "Cobra" Coleman, the Sergeant At Arms asked, " How the hell did that happen?"

Tommy looked at his son, National VP Dean "Vandal" Kershaw, and said, " That's what Dean is gonna find out."

Dean lit a cigarette as he said sarcastically, " Yea right, I'll just work with the cops."

Tommy smiled thinly as he said, " Yes you will, you'll work with Captain Don Cragen."

Everybody was silent for a couple of minutes, then John " Loki" Larsen asked, " Ain't that your half brother?"

Tommy answered as he glanced at his oldest friend, " Yea. "

Dean said, " I don't remember him."

Tommy replied, " You met him when you were one."

Dean replied sarcastically, " That would explain it."

Tommy smirked as he said, " Get goin, take whatever weapons you need."

Dean asked, " Do I take anybody with me?"

Tommy shook his head as he said, " No I told Donnie that it would just be you."

Dean nodded as he went to get ready. Once he was in his apartment, he showered quickly, when he stepped out of the shower, he stared at his reflection the mirror. He was a tall powerfully built man with very broad shoulders, and an olive complexion. He had long thick shoulder length raven black hair, a short black goatee, and cold piercing dark brown eyes. He had a silver cross around his neck, and a black dive watch around his left wrist. He had a bald eagle holding a flaming bar, and shield halfway down his right arm, and a flaming rebel flag covering the rest, a five strand spider web with a spider in the middle covered his right elbow, a black scorpion was on his left upper arm, a blue Celtic cross was on the inside of his left forearm, it had the initials RFFR going vertical, and the initials GFRD going horizontal, He had a three strand spider web covering his left elbow, a black dragon on the outside of his left forearm, a full reaper back tattoo on his back, a 1%er diamond on the left side of his neck, the Marine Corps symbol on his right peck, and crossed six guns with the saying Snitches Are a Dyin Breed on his left peck. He walked into his room, and began to get dressed. He wore old faded blue Levis, a USMC Ka-bar fighting knife on his belt a tight white t-shirt, a black leather chain driven wallet, black harness boots, and black leather fingerless gloves. Before he put his cut on, he slid on a black Galco Miami Classic shoulder holster, and picked up the stainless steel .45 Kimber Custom II 1911 from the nightstand, and after checking that it was fully loaded slid it into the holster. Then he grabbed his sawed off Remington 870 Cruiser, and went out to his 2014 blood red Harley-Davidson Street Glide Special, put the shotgun in the blood red fiberglass saddlebags, climbed on, raised the kickstand, and started the bike as he put on his Oakley sunglasses, and roared off to New York.

**How will the SVU squad react **


	2. Ch 2: Tense Reunions

**Ch 2: Tense Reunions**

23 hours later Dean pulled up in front of the 16th precinct. He shut off his bike, lowered the kickstand, fluidly slid off the bike, and took his sunglasses off, and put them in his vest pocket as walked into 1he 16th precinct. The first people Dean encountered when he walked into the squad room were Elliot, and Olivia. Elliot saw the Ka-bar on Dean's belt, and drew his gun as he ordered, " Give me the knife, and get on your knees hands behind your head. Dean turned, and interlocked his fingers, but as Elliot went to cuff him he reached back, and grabbed Elliot's 9MM GLOCK 17 with his left hand, and slammed his right elbow into Elliot's face knocking him back, then he whirled around, and drew his 1911, and leveled both pistols at Elliot, and Olivia as he said conversationally, " All I'm doin is lookin fer Cap'n Don Cragen."

Cragen, having heard the scuffle stepped out of his office, and stared at the biker who had his two best detectives at gun point. He asked as he stepped further into the room, " Who the hell are you?"

Dean replied, his back still to Cragen, " Hello Uncle Donnie, I'm Dean Kershaw, your nephew."

Cragen ordered, " Olivia lower your gun. Dean give Elliot back his gun, and put yours away."

They all did as he said. Just then Munch, and Fin came walking in. Cragen said, " Detectives John Munch, Odafin Tutola, I'd like you to meet my nephew Dean Kershaw."

Fin gave Dean a cold glare as he went to his desk, and took his seat. Munch mumbled a hello as he joined his partner. Fin said, " We got an ID on the vic."

Dean asked as he lit a cigarette, " Who was it?"

Fin snapped, " There's no smoking in here."

Dean paid him no mind as he asked again, " Who was it?"

Munch replied, " His name Danny " Spike" Reynolds. He joined the Yankee Rebels at the age of 21. According to the Gang Unit, he was a big supporter of the patching over as it's called."

Dean said as exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, " Shit, this changes everything."

Fin saidd, " How so, the way I see it the president of the New York chapter of the Reapers is dead, and I say good riddance."

Dean had him against the wall in no time, his left hand squeezing his throat, while his right pressed the blade of his Ka-Bar just above his hand. He growled, " Danny was a very good friend of mine as well as a brother, so don't sit there, and say good riddance."

He stared into Fin's eyes as he growled, " Ya understand?"

Fin nodded as his prepaid cell rang. He released Fin, and sheathed his knife as he answered the phone, " Yea."

Tommy asked, " They ID the body yet?"

Dean replied, " It's Danny."

Tommy swore as he asked, " The new chapter got any enemies?"

Dean, " Don't know, " I'll ask em when I go to the club house."

Tommy ordered, " Soon as you know something, you get back to me."

Dean replied, " I will."

And with that he terminated the call. After he had put his phone back in his cut pocket he said, " I'm goin to the clubhouse,"

Cragen said, " Not alone you're not."

Dean rolled his eyes as he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, " I can take care of myself Uncle Donnie."

Cragen sighed, and said, frustration tinged his voice, " It's so you don't break the law."

Dean replied sarcastically as he threw the still smoldering cigarette butt out of the open window, " Aw thanks Uncle Donnie."

Then he turned to Fin as he said, " Alright, come on, but ya stay in yer car understand."

When Fin went to protest Cragen said, " Fin just agree."

Fin reluctantly nodded as they left.


	3. Ch 3: Visiting a Brother

**Ch 3: Visiting a brother**

When they pulled up to the clubhouse, Dean walked over to Fin's car, and growled, " Remember ya stay in the damn car."

Fin nodded reluctantly as Dean entered the clubhouse. When he walked in he saw the VP for the New York chapter, and called, " Hey Mike sorry bout Danny."

Mike "Demon" Rideau was on his feet in an instant, and wrapped Dean in a huge bear hug as he said, " Vandal thanks for coming. Yea Danny was a good guy."

Dean said as he lit a cigarette, " That he was."

Mike asked, " Want a beer?"

Dean replied as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, " Sure."

While Mike got his beer Dean leaned back in the office chair he was sitting in, and put his feet up on the desk. When Mike came back into the room, he grinned, and said as he gave Dean the beer, " Make yourself at home."

Dean replied after he took a long swallow of his beer, " Thanks I will."

Mike grinned , and took a drink of his own beer. Then he said, " Really thanks for comin. Those bastards have been tryin to kill us for years, but when we became Reapers, they really stepped it up."

Dean asked, " Who's been tryin to kill ya?"

Mike answered, "The Campisi family."

Dean knew quite well who the Campisi family was. They owned all of the prostitution, and gambling in New York, they wanted the narcotics, and protection rackets that the Reapers owned. Dean asked, " Do you know where they hole up?"

Mike asked as he took a slug of his beer, " Why, ya gonna go talk to em?"

Dean replied as he finished his beer in one long swallow, " Yep."

Mike said, " When ya do, kill every one of the bastards in there."

Dean said, " I don't want to escalate this thing, all I wanna do is find out why they killed Danny."

Mike nodded as he said, " Remember if ya need help all ya gotta do is call."

Dean nodded as he walked out of the clubhouse, and up to Fin's car. Fin asked, " Well?"

I learned that the Campisi family is possibly responsible for Danny's death."

Fin said, " Let's go talk to them."

Dean held up a hand as he drawled, " Whoa take it easy there slick, ya ain't goin."

Fin glared at the biker as he asked, " Why the hell not?"

Dean replied as he lit a cigarette, " Cause they'd make ya for a cop in an instant. Then they'd kill me, or spread it round that I'm a rat."

Fin argued, " I can be inconspicuous, and blend in."

Dean shook his head, and said as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, " I said no, just go back, and tell Uncle Donnie what I'm doin, and tell him I'll get in touch with im soon."

Fin wore a sour expression as he said, " I'll tell him, but he ain't going to like it."

Dean smirked as he got on his bike, and said, " You let me worry bout that."

And with that he was gone.

**Will Cragen be mad that Dean went without Fin**


	4. Ch 4: Negotiations

**Ch 4: Negotiations **

A few hours later Dean pulled up in front of Luna's, the headquarters for Don Vito Campisi, head of the Campisi family. He walked into the restaurant, and was immediately frisked. After they took his 1911, and his Ka-Bar, they led him to the Don's table, and said, " Don Campisi this Dean Kershaw, he's the Vice President for the Reapers."

Don Vito Campisi looked him up, and down as he said, " Mr. Kershaw please have a seat. Would you care for any wine, or food?"

Dean replied as he lit a cigarette, " No thank you, what I would like is my weapons back, and to now you had the president of our New York chapter killed."

The Don burst out laughing as he said, " Sal give him back his weapons."

Once Dean had put his weapons away The Don began to explain, " My grandfather first came t this country from Palermo Sicily in 1901. He started out working for Don Giacomo Ferretti, but in 1921 he was allowed to start his own family. Then my father Alfonso Campisi took over in 1965, and ran the family until 1995 at which time I took over. I hope one day to pass it to my oldest son Anthony."

Dean asked as the Don stopped to take a drink of wine, " That's all very interestin, but what does it have to with why yer in a war with the Reapers?"

The Don replied, " I was getting to that. We have been in this city all of that time, and the Reapers have been her since 1999 in one form or another, and you expect us to share our empire with a bunch of bikers, This I ask you?"

Dean replied as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, Don Campisi, he way I understand it, you control all of the prostitution, and gambling, while we control the narcotics trade, and protection rackets. Is that correct?"

Don Campisi nodded as he said, " Yes that is correct. Might I make you an offer?"

Dean replied as stubbed out his cigarette, " Sure."

Don Campisi said, " We take over the protection rackets from you, and we give you control of half of the prostitution, while you keep all of the narcotics trade, I don't care for narcotics, they're a messy, and dangerous business?"

Dean replied, " I have a counter offer, " We split both the prostitution, and the protection rackets. While you maintain control of all of the gambling."

Don Campisi smiled shrewdly as he said, " You are one hell of a negotiator Mr. Kershaw. Would you like some wine while I think about your proposal."

Dean said, "No thanks, but I would take a beer, Budweiser if you have it."

The Don nodded as he snapped his fingers, and told the waiter to bring a plate of spaghetti and a beer. When the waiter returned the Don said, " Try the spaghetti is the best in New York."

Dean thanked him as he took a bite of spaghetti, and washed it down with a slug of his beer. 15 minutes later the Don sat back down, and said, " We have a deal."

Dean shook the Don's hand as he said, " Thank you Don Campisi."

The Don nodded as he said, " You are quite welcome Mr. Kershaw."

Then Dean said, " There's still the matter of the murder."

The Don looked him straight in the eye as he said, " I ordered no such murder."

Dean was silent as he finished his meal, then he said, " If you weren't responsible, then who could have ordered it?"

The Don said, " Your club has also made an enemy of the Latin Kings. They want the narcotics trade for themselves."

Dean finished his beer in one long swallow, thanked the Don, and left.


	5. Ch 5: Another Direction

**Ch 5: Another Direction**

When he stepped outside he pulled out his prepaid cell, and called Mike. He answered on the fifth ring with a grumbled, " Yea."

Dean growled, " How come ya never told me ya were in a war with the Latin Kings?"

Mike replied, " They didn't kill Danny."

Dean growled, " how the hell d'ya know?"

Mike replied, " They wouldn't do that."

Dean was rapidly losing his patience as he asked again, " How d'ya know?"

Mike replied, " I just do, take my word on it."

Dean yelled into the phone, " Cut the shit, an tell me the motherfuckin truth right goddamned now."

Mike sighed heavily as he said, " My new girlfriend is a Latin King, and she said, " The Kings aren't at war with us."

Dean said, " Well I wanna talk to her myself. Give me her name."

Mike said, " Just trust me brother."

Dean growled, " Give me her name now."

Mike sighed again as he said, " Lorena Cortez. She lives on the corner of fifth, and main."

Dean growled before he terminated the call, " This ain't over by a long shot Mikey."

After he pocketed his phone, he climbed onto his bike, and roared over to Mike's girlfriend's house. When he got there he walked up on the porch, and loudly banged on the door. After about five minutes a fat heavily tattooed Mexican with long greasy black hair came to the door, and asked, " What you want Essai?"

Dean said, " I want to talk to Lorena Cortez."

The Mexican sneered as he took a swig from his Tequila, " She don't talk to bikers."

Dean fixed the fat Mexican with a hard glare as he growled, " She'll talk to me Pedro."

The Mexican gave a short bark of laughter as he said, " Name's not Pedro holmes, it's Mario, Mario Cortez."

Dean drawled, " Well ain't that special, yer defendin yer sister. Get outta my way fat boy."

Mario finished off his Tequila, and brandished the empty bottle by the neck as he said in a slurred voice, " I said leave, now Cabron."

Dean smirked as he grabbed Mario's wrist, and slammed it down onto his knee, breaking it, and causing the bottle to fall from Mario's deadened grip, then he threw two short wicked haymakers into Mario's expansive midsection, then he grabbed him by his long hair, and slung him off the porch. He was about to follow, when he felt the barrel of a GLOCK pressed to the back of his head, and he heard a female voice ask, " Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

**What will Dean do**


	6. Ch 6: Getting Answers

**Ch 6: Answers**

Dean smiled grimly as he suddenly whirled around, and grabbed the GLOCK from her grasp, then leveled it at her head as he growled, " Did the Latin Kings kill Danny Reynolds?"

Lorena Cortez stared defiantly at Dean as she growled, " No."

Dean growled as he shoved her back into the house, " Ya have ta forgive me, I don't believe a goddamn thing that comes outta yer spic mouth."

Lorena glared at him as she spat, " Like I give a flying fuck you stupido pendeho."

Dean slapped her hard as he said, " That wasn't very nice ya stupid spic bitch, now tell me the goddamned truth."

She just glared at him as she rubbed her rapidly swelling cheek. After a few minutes she asked, " Why would the Kings kill the Reapers NYC Chapter President?"

Dean replied as he lit a cigarette, " Because y'all want control of the drug business again."

Lorena glared at him as she hissed, " I already told you, the Kings don't want a war with the Reapers."

Dean growled as he stuck the GLOCK in his waistband, " If I find out yer lyin ta me, then I'll be back, an I can promise ya bitch ya ain't gonna like the consequences. "

And with that he left.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been stck on this one.**


	7. Ch7 : Meeting The New ADA

**Ch 7: Meeting the new ADA**

When Dean got back to the 1-6 He was confronted by Cragen, " Why the hell did you go off on your own?"

Dean replied as he lit a cigarette, " Aw chill out Uncle Donnie, I just had ta do some shit, that he couldn't be a part of."

Cragen asked, " What kind of stuff?"

Dean replied, Well first I went ta talk to Don Vito Campisi, then went ta some slutty spic bitch with the Latin Kings, she claims the Kings don't want a war with the Reapers, but don't believe her."

The whole squad glared at him as EADA Alexandra Cabot walked in closely followed by the new SVU ADA Sofia Campisi. Alex said, " Everybody I'd like to meet your new ADA Sofia Campisi. They all turned around and introduced themselves. While they did that Dean openly stared. She was a short petite woman with an olive complexion, and an extremely busty figure. She had long wavy jet black hair, almond shaped smoldering dark brown eyes, and full bee stung lips. She wore a short black skirt that hugged her round backside nicely, a dark blue button down that clung to her very ample breasts, she had a few buttons undone leaving a very generous portion of her luscious cleavage on display, black patent leather stilettos, and a black blazer. Alex asked as she caught sight of Dean leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette, " Who's he?"

Cragen replied, " That's my nephew Dean Kershaw."

Sofia asked, " Is he an Outlaw Biker?"

Cragen nodded as he said, " Yea he's the national VP for the Reapers."

Both Alex, and Sofia had very shocked expressions on the faces as Sofia said, " The Reapers are one of the most feared outlaw motorcycle gangs in the country. Why is he here, and not under arrest?

**How will Dean react, what will Cragen's response be**


	8. Ch 8: Dispelling Preconceptions

** Ch 8: Dispelling Preconceptions**

Dean shoved off the wall , and growled furiously, " The reason I ain't arrested lady is cause I ain't done nothin wrong, I'm here ta find who killed my brother."

Both Sofia, and Alex stared at him as Cragen decided to come to his nephew's defense, " He just wants to find who killed the New York Chapter President, Danny " Spike" Reynolds. He has agreed to do everything I say, and not break the law."

Sofia sneered, "And he is ohh so trustworthy right?"

Dean gave her the finger as he growled, Fuck you bitch."

She asked, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Dean sneered, "Yea yer the daughter of Don Vito Campisi, the Godfather."

Everyone with the exception of Alex was stunned. Fin asked incredulously, "Is that true Alex?"

She nodded as she aid, "Yea; it's true. But Sofia went to Harvard Law School, and graduated with honors. She also made quite a name for herself in the DA's Organized Crime Bureau."

Dean sneered as e lit a cigarette, "And whaddya think that means not diddly shit."

Alex snapped, "This building is non smoking."

Dean growled as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke in their direction, "Blow me."

Alex just shot him a dirty look as she asked, "Are we any closer to solving the murder of the Biker gang leader?"

Cragen replied, "Maybe. We have a few leads."


End file.
